theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fawfulfan
Hi Fawfulfan! I couldn't help noticing how much effort you put in around here. You should be an admin. As Darth Tom takes an age to reply to messages, could I ask you something? Here it is: how do you add those tables to pages? ie, the one on the front page?. I want to add it to The Immortals page. And how do you make one? I'm planning to finish my Splinters article, and do some more on Games in the Edge. I think a list like that one would be good, as several games are mentioned in the The Immortals. --Pe-ads the Mighty 21:46, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Questions How do you put objects, such as pictures, up on the pages you create/edit? Jadeboy 16:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) How do you get so many details about the Edge? You should be an administrator. (If you aren't already) Jadeboy 18:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Becoming an administrator There is a page I found,The Edge Chronicles wiki:Requests for adminship, where you can request to be an administrator. I recommended you already, and I hope that you can become one! It would be nice to have another administrator, because more things could get done, and the site would be more accurate. P.S. Do you live in the U.S. of the United Kingdom? Jadeboy 17:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Categories How do you put an article you've created into a caterogy list? P.S. Have you read The Immortals?Jadeboy 17:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) The Immortals The Immortals will come out in the U.S. on March 24th. I haven't read it yet either (I live in the U.S., too), and I can't wait! Jadeboy 13:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Thanks, but half of those you could have redirected, as I did, and didn't need to be deleted. :) --Darth tom (talk) Adminship If Darth Tom hasn't checked your request to be an administrator, you should leave him a note on his talk page. It's about time that he checked that page. Jadeboy 11:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, mate - Uni's been keeping me very busy, and there's a whole heap of Wiki's I'm administrator on that I've had to cater to first. Now, however, I'm getting a bit more time and should be active enough. I've also replied. Despite my opposition, your attitude and edits have really impressed me, and I'd say you're probably one of the closest on this site - a bit of time is all it really needs. I'd like to see you as an admin some day - keep it up. Also, please not that all our articles here should be written in the past tense. Cheers! :) --Darth tom (talk) What a pity You're not an admin yet. Ah well, I'd say you are the closest to becoming one- how long have you been contributing to this wiki?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 07:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The Great Clam Do you know anything about the great clam? It was mentioned on the page on Sanctaphrax, but it doesn't say anything specific about it, and i never read anything about it in the books. Jadeboy 18:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Apologies Turns out, mate, I haven't seen as much of your recent stuff as I'd have liked - turns out I feel you're an excellent choice. I've set administrator rights to your account, and added the template to your userpage. Any questions/queries, feel free to poke me for my MSN, Y!M or AIM details. Cheers, mate. --Thomas Rattim (talk) *No problem. Congratulations. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Congrats! We have a new admin! Let's hope I will become one one day- *winks* I see you're from America. Well, I'm an Aussie, and we've already got the Immortals out, so I have a bit of a head start on that.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 21:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, you haven't really been editing for that long- but you've done a lot. PS Do you want a signature? I know how to make the kind that I have right now, as well as ones with pictures. ''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 21:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, well, when you type in four tildes it just turns into it, like a normal sig. Should I make a User Sub-page to show you how to do it? And what kind do you want?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've finished the signature thingy. Just click here.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 09:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Could you sign in the designated spot?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 08:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Categories Nice to see the work you're doing on setting things up into the past tense; if you could categorize all articles upon creation, that'd be appreciated. Cheers! --Thomas Rattim (talk) *Yep, because a profession is a job, whereas a position is something that's not necessarily permanent. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Har har! I bet I've spoiled some of the secrets of The Immortals!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 05:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Nice Job Congratulations on becoming an administrator! You certainly deserved it! Jadeboy 17:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. The Immortals came out in the U.S. today!!! Er... I've supplied false info. Maugin was killed by a Blackroot oil-dipped dart, not Darkelm, which I think has healing properties,but I'm not sure. Thing is, you've already made a page based on the false info. So what do we do?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 05:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *Just stick at the top of the page, as the explanation says. --Thomas Rattim (talk) **It worked. Try refreshing your browser, or clearing your cache. --Thomas Rattim (talk) I've re-checked. It's used in lamps, as well as phrax. Not together, of course.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 04:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *You put , like the explanation says... --Thomas Rattim (talk) Yes, it is showing, like I said. It's a problem with your PC/browser if you can't see it... Try refreshing, or clearing your cache. --Thomas Rattim (talk) *No, I'm lying to you for the hell of it... Yes, I'm sure... --Thomas Rattim (talk) RE: Category The category's also an over-category, to categorise such categories as Fauna. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Category:Spindlebugs Should the category "spindle bugs" really be a category? I think you should delete it.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 13:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Categories I think you should create a category called characters of the edge chronicles, and put every character that played a role in any edge chronicles book in it. It would put a lot of the articles that are uncategorized into a category.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Food Should poisonous plants and fruits be considered as foods?''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I created a categorie for poisonous plants without relizing that there was already one for it. (This was because it was not on the category list) If you could delete it, it would be great. (Just make sure to put the poisons category on the category list. Sorry!''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Funny Webage I found a web page on things certain edge chronicles characters would never say. It pretty funny. If you want to check it out, the address is http://www.fanart-central.net/chapter-54433.html[[User:Jadeboy|''Jadeboy'']] Have a Chat? 17:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Pics How do you get the pictures? I mean, do you take photos of them or what? Because then I could put some pictures up from The Immortals.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes I do have a scanner. Thing is, how would I just scan the picture? Or would I have to try and cut the area out? And another thing, the books are really thick, and I'm not sure whether I could fit the books under the lid thing. Oh well...''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Finding Pictures I found the picture by searching Vilnix Pompolinus on google images. There was a bad drawing of Vilnix, but the picture of Wind Jackal was by the same person, so it was one of the google results. I've found a bunch of other pictures that are on the internet that are draw by Edge Chronicles fans, but most of them aren't very good. Here's the website i foun the picture on: http://korgus.deviantart.com/ ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Great Storms I put the Great Storms into the events category, because it wasn't categorized. If you think that wasn't the right decision, please change it. I just wanted to make sure it was in a category.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Muddle Earth? It's by Paul Stewart and Chris Riddle, too. It seemed to be meant for younger kids, but it was still pretty funny. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. Oh, okay. But I know who is doing the ones that you haven't done... me!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 07:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Bellow the Edge Please don't tell me about what lies bellow the edge; I just wanted to know if it was mentioned in the Immortals, so I could find out when I manage to get a copy.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't forget to sign your messages with the four tildes! Thanks. *I was looking at other fan art by the same author as the young wind jackal picture, and i found some pretty good drawings. Should I upload them to the wiki's gallerey so you could take a look at them to see if they are good enough? ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Oh noes! You've read The Immortals? Awww, no way. And another thing, I'm a girl, but no matter. Grrrrr!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Categories Well, I'm respecting your judgement, but I think because there's not many that would fit into the category seems a bit of a flimsy reason...''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Faculty of Moisture The Faculty of Moisture was mentioned in the Curse of The Gloamglozer. (It only said said that Quint ran past it on the way to the Fountain House) I'm not positive that it was a Viaduct School, but it wasn't a major or minor academe, and the position looked about right when I looked at the map of Sanctaphrax in the front of the book. ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *P.S. Here are those pictures that I found: